Confessions
by Acherons-Phoenix
Summary: Kanda x Lavi One shot... Allen's away, and Kanda reveals what he really thinks...


**A/N: This is a boy on boy oneshot if you dont like don't read. :3**

Kanda x Lavi

Lavi sighed as he leant against the cool wall. No one was around it was completely quiet. He felt exhausted though after his mission collecting innocence somewhere in the Amazon. He closed his eyes for a moment; he heard footsteps and opened his eyes again, in front of him about a meter away was Kanda, looking at him with no particular expression on his face.

"Hey Yu!" He said causally waving the blue black haired boy frowned at him

"Don't call me that"

"What's got you pissed off?"

"I was talking to Allen earlier,"

"Hmm what does the Beansprout have to do with you being angry at me" Lavi said putting his hands behind his head

"Nothing" Kanda said and turned half around

"No tell me now"

"Why do I have to tell you anything"

"Aww PLEASE"

"No. I don't have to tell you anything and I won't"

"Is it something to do with Allen-kun and I?"

"How do you know that?"

"Aha! So it is, how much do you know?"

"I don't even want to know"

"He he... Nasty ain't I?"

"Watch it or I'll kill you" Kanda threatened

"Don't kill me!" Lavi said he smiled helplessly his hands in front of him, he positioned himself in a way that he could run away easily if he had to. "At least let me tell you the reason"

"Well..." Kanda said he seemed to relax slightly but he still appeared pissed off. Lavi found himself staring at Kanda's cold dark eyes, he stared for a while everything else just fading into background "You going to tell me or what!" He said beginning to become slightly agitated.

"Well I did it because you weren't there to protect him. And he asked for it!"

"I hate you Lavi" Kanda said, Lavi smiled goofily at the word he didn't understand why though.

"That's a pity I thought you loved me" Lavi said joking around. Kanda just stared at him, then turned his eyes away from Lavi. All hatred that had been there before had completely disappeared.

"Yeah I totally love you" He mumbled, Lavi looked at him tilting his head to the left a bit.

"Huh... this ain't like you Kanda"

"How do you know it's not like me?"

"Well because usually you're trying to kill me by now or giving me death stares. Do you have a cold or something?" Lavi said, he unconsciously felt Kanda's forehead, a serious look on his face. Kanda knocked his hands away glaring at him, but there wasn't hatred, only annoyance.

"I'm not sick Lavi" he said simply Lavi stood a foot back and looked at him.

"Then why you saying you love me? Your kind of confusing me Kanda"

"Not really."

"Huh... what do you mean not rea..." Before Lavi could say anything else Kanda had kissed him tenderly on the lips shocking Lavi and almost making him fall over.

"Does that make it clear for you" Kanda asked stepping away from the red head, he was blushing, and Lavi realised he too was blushing.

"Yeah that certainly does" Lavi kissed him back, more tenderly and passionately than Kanda had a moment ago, he didn't fight back.

"Now you understand."

"Yeah I understand" Lavi said kissing him slightly " but what was with all the threats?"

"Had to have something to pass the time"

"That's not very fair" Lavi said kissing Kanda again

"Whatever you do Lavi" 'kiss' "Don't tell Allen"

"Why would I?"

"Because I know you."

"Ok I promise" Lavi kissed Kanda again and again, moving to his neck, Kanda moved away.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere else?" He said, Lavi looked around, there was no one around but knowing the Order and his own actions in the past he nodded and let Kanda lead the way to some where more private.

Kanda opened the door to his room pushing Lavi in and locking the door quickly before anyone saw them. Lavi smiled as Kanda pushed him onto the bed kissing him on the neck then up to the lips tenderly. Kanda fiddled with the buttons to Lavi's shirt trying to get them undone while the red head at the same time tried to do the same thing.

"Hey! Quit doing that and let me finish!" Kanda hissed partway through a kiss getting annoyed at the boy's eagerness. Once he finished he let Lavi have his way, every time a button came undone Lavi kissed further down Kanda's torso making him sigh softly. Lavi once finished with the shirt proceeded with Kanda's pants slipping his hand in them to slip them off and disregarded them on the ground.

"For someone who used to get annoyed with me you sure are anxious" Kanda said amused as Lavi twisted them around so that Kanda was lying on his back.

"I was annoyed at you because you wouldn't let me do this" Lavi mumbled, as Kanda pulled him into a passionate kiss. Lavi resists letting go and continues to kiss him more passionately pushing him into the bed. He then moved down Kanda's stomach making him sigh softly, slowly moving further down to his abdomen. He begins to kiss softly along the line made by the hip bones and down the inside of Kanda's legs. He heard him moan, softly as he ran his tongue up the inside of Kanda's leg over the left side of his balls. Another moan. Lavi smiled as his licked up the centre of the black haired boy's torso to his neck then his lips putting in his tongue at any chance that Kanda would let him.

Lavi suddenly stopped and leant over to browse Kanda's bedside table without any permission, he smiles to himself as he brings out a bottle of lubricant hidden in the top draw.

"Never thought you'd have this stuff" Lavi said still smiling.

"Why is that?"

"Dunno, just never crossed my mind" Lavi said as he positioned himself over Kanda again. He squeezed out some of the lubricant that he found in Yuu's draw out on his hands. He then positioned himself better over Kanda before he slowly put one finger into his opening, following with the second. Kanda moaned as he moved them trying to find where he was sensitive. Another more strained and louder moan came from Kanda he had obviously found it and removed his fingers kissing Kanda as he did. Kanda held him in kissing him his hair falling out over the bed.

Lavi felt himself get hard, his body against Kanda's and him kissing his stomach down to his abdomen felt so good, he sighed and pulled Kanda so that he was better positioned kissed him once before he slowly moved into Kanda, a slight tear ran down Kanda's face from the slight pain that hit him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you cry Yuu" he teased, Kanda glared as he pushed in more and leant over to lick the tears off his face. Kanda moaned softly and said something that he couldn't understand but he kept going moving trying to find the spot he had earlier. Kanda yelled out a as he found it finally Lavi was able to go a little bit more further. He quickened his pace and the black haired boy moaned continuously as he hit it on every thrust of his body.

"Lavi... keep going..." Kanda mumbled through his moans Lavi replied by moving faster, he kissed Kanda lightly on the neck as he did.

"Your too sexy Kanda, I only just realised" he mumbled as he kissed him Kanda pulled him closer making it hard to move inside him.

"I don't think you've ever been this sexy either" he whispered back.

"I like this kind of you, Yuu"

"I like this as well. The two of us" He smiled weakly at Lavi, a smile he had never seen.

"You know. I don't think I can last much longer" Kanda only nodded once and sighed as Lavi stopped and pulled out of him a mixture of sweat and cum on the sheets of the bed. He leant over and kissed Kanda on the head before laying exhausted next to him.

"I think I love you too much Kanda"

"I think I am too Lavi"

"You know after arguing and you hating my guts, wow it's changed. But whose to argue fate right Kanda?"

"Yeah it turned out for the best I guess"

"I've never heard you say that Kanda" Lavi placed his hand on Kanda's forehead a serious look on his face as he checked his temperature. Kanda stared at him then kissed his forehead laughing a little

"I'm sure"

"Ok I'll believe you" Lavi said as he fell asleep on Kanda's stomach listening to his breathing and leaving Kanda unable to move. Kanda didn't mind as he soon too fell asleep their bodies close.

In the morning it was as though nothing had happened, Kanda was his usual cold self towards Lavi and Lavi continued to pester him. No one noticed. Except themselves.


End file.
